La oscuridad no está en las sombras
by LeCielVAN
Summary: (1) La vida es un sueño del cual nunca se debe despertar [Fic para la actividad "leyendas del mundo" del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, muajajaja (?).

Fic basado en la leyenda «La Santa Compaña» de Galicia (España), para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y propuesta por _asondomar._

 **I. Si escuchas los latidos de la muerte.**

«La vida es un sueño del cual nunca se debe despertar», le escuchó canturrear a un vagabundo que se tambaleaba por el parque. Su apariencia astrosa le hizo bajar las cejas antes de girarse para seguir su camino.

Sus pasos tronaban, cada vez más cerca de sus oídos.

Una sonrisa socarrona se despejó en su rostro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué se encontraba caminando por aquel parque de interminables árboles y luces. Quizá por un mero afán de sentirse un poco más valiente, más sabio. Tal vez para burlarse de Taichi una vez que llegara ileso…, o puede que simplemente, de la nada, le hubiese nacido desafiar a la noche.

—¡No cruces por el parque Shiba٭, Yamato! —exclamó Taichi tomándolo por los hombros, arrugando su chaqueta.

Detrás de ellos se escucharon risitas por parte de las chicas.

—¡Hablo en serio! —espetó alzando el cuello—. Dicen que ahí pasan cosas raras en la noche.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Koushiro, alzando unas cejas que Yamato no pudo ver.

—¿Cosas? No sé qué cosas, lo leí en una página de Internet.

—Déjate de tonterías. —Apartó las manos que aún estaban sobre sus hombros, resoplando.

Todos los fines de semana tenía que viajar hasta Tokio para los ensayos con su banda. Ese fue el único requisito por parte de la disquera para que grabaran su primer disco. Aceptaron a pesar de no vivir en la gran metrópoli.

—No cruces el parque —repitió pausadamente.

El parque a esas horas se tornaba tenebroso, incluso él, escéptico como era, lo creía así. La sombra de los faroles se inclinaban oblicuamente, abrazándote si cruzabas sobre ellas, deformándose por las sombras más grandes en forma de garra de los árboles.

A pocos metros de él, divisó una hilera de personas con velas en las manos y túnicas de un color negro que se fusionaban con la noche. Ascendían, obstaculizando el último tramo de su trayecto, por las escaleras que daban al templo _Zōjō-ji_ y luego a la calle principal.

Los pensamientos se le amontonaron, interponiéndose uno sobre todos; seguro eran los monjes que cuidaban del templo en medio de un ritual extraño.

—No cruces… No cruces —le llegó un susurro por la espalda. Se giró, encontrándose con el vagabundo de antes—. No cruces, Yamato —murmuró cerca de su rostro, Yamato espero una ráfaga de tufo que nunca apareció.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo, una de esas cosas que no notas en el momento preciso, sino mucho después, cuando analizas todo con detenimiento. Los ojos de Taichi al decirle esas palabras no eran los de Taichi.

Un escalofrío recorrió su garganta, congelándose entre sus costillas. El corazón le latía en los ojos, en las yemas de los dedos, en todo lo que era capaz de sentir, como si de repente todas las piezas de su cuerpo hubiesen cambiado de lugar para aturdirlo. Y sin embargo, no retrocedió. Sólo hundió más las manos en sus bolsillos.

Con pequeños pasos dio media vuelta, la frente le ardió al chocar contra algo. Frente a él se extendía la hilera de personas que ya debían de haber cruzado. Alzó el brazo mecánicamente, el cerebro ya no le respondía, simplemente era su cuerpo actuando por cuenta propia.

Tocó el hombro de la persona. La túnica cayó de su cabeza lentamente.

Sus ojos azules se toparon en esos otros azules que lo miraban, idos, nublados, recorrió, sin quererlo, el cabello rubio que le caía sin querer por la frente. La última persona en la procesión, era él. Portaba esa misma túnica negra que era abrazada por las tinieblas y la vela que ya no sostenían manos, sólo huesos.

Ya no hubo necesidad de congelarse, o gritar, o huir.

En la mitad de la noche se oyó un murmullo que viajó de sombra en sombra:

—La vida es un sueño del cual nunca se debe despertar —dijo con voz hueca, proveniente de un lugar que no era su boca.

* * *

٭ **Parque Shiba:** el parque está situado entre las oficinas del barrio de Minato y la Torre de Tokio, en el que se sitúa el templo Zōjō-ji.

No soy buena para esto, pero ojalá les haya sacado, sino un susto, por lo menos una sonrisa. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
